Excuse Me, Professor?
by SassyLittleThing
Summary: An AU future fic in which Kurt and Blaine are very good friends and professors at a university. Rated mostly T, but M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Even as the kids in his class were singing their hearts out, all Blaine could think about was letting the class out early. It's been a whole year now since Kurt got Blaine a job as one of the music professors at the same college Kurt works at; and Blaine was loving every single moment of it. But at this point it was Wednesday. Hump day. Which meant in 5 minutes Kurt's musical theater class would be getting out, and the two men would be on their way to their tri-weekly lunch session. He couldn't put his finger on why, but Kurt made him happy. Just being around this friend of his brought out the best in Blaine. He couldn't take it anymore. He decided to let the class go early.

"Ok guys, you sounded beautiful. We'll finish up our lesson on Friday." Blaine said. "And to all the people auditioning for solos don't forget to have your song prepared."

The class full of young students started to file out of the lecture hall one by one.

"Excuse me, Professor Anderson?" said one of the female pupils.

Without taking his eyes off his briefcase he answered "Yes, Emma?"

"Um. Well I was just wondering if there was any chance you would already know who you have in mind for the big solo?" The girl said with a smile.

Finally looking up from what he was doing Blaine gave Emma a long, deep look over. "You know what, Emma. You remind me of a girl I used to know in high school. She was -"

"Very beautiful?"

"Um, well I was going to say she was very...headstrong."

"A wonderful quality to have. I admire her already."

"Haha, well to answer your question. No I'm not quite sure yet who I'm going to pick. I like to wait until after the auditions to think about it." Blaine said with his usual kind smile.

"Ok, well I just wanted to remind you once again that I _will_ be auditioning. I just want to make sure you don't forget. Have a wonderful day Professor!" and with that the girl sashayed away.

Blaine chuckled a little to himself. He couldn't get over how much Emma reminded him of Rachel. If Rachel were a little bit older Emma could very likely be her daughter.

"Knock, knock, can I speak with you Professor?" said a voice by the open door.

Blaine looked up to see who was addressing him. "Kurt." He said with a smile. "How did I know it was you?"

"Was it my sultry voice that gave it away?" Kurt joked.

"Haha maybe." Blaine replied. "By the way you're early."

"I know. I decided to let my class out a little early today. It was a long day of dancing so I figured they deserved the extra 10 minutes to themselves."

"Well wasn't that nice of you." Blaine said as he approached Kurt.

"I know I know. I'm just full of generosity. You need not say more. Haha so where would you like to eat today Professor Anderson?" Kurt said with a mischievous smile.

"Hmm. I'm in the mood for seafood." Blaine said.

Xxx

"Hi welcome to Café Frutos Do Mar can I start you off with some drinks?" the waitress asked.

"Hi I'll have white Pinot Noir." Kurt said in a nonchalant fashion.

"Wine, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Oh yes. It goes great with seafood." Kurt replied.

"Hmm ok then. I'll have the same."

"Ok wonderful choices. I'll be right back with your drinks." said the waitress.

"So, Blaine" Kurt said once the waitress was gone. "This is a really elegant place you found. It's somewhere I would take a date."

"It is elegant isn't it?" Blaine said.

"Yeah, I think so." Kurt flashed a shy smile.

"Hmm that's funny. I just came here because I knew they had good food." Blaine smiled.

But just as quickly as Blaine's smile appeared, Kurt's disappeared.

Kurt cleared his throat and asked. "So, you're still single right?"

"Yup. No one has really come around." Blaine answered.

The waitressed returned with their drinks and took their orders.

"So by 'hasn't really come around' you mean?" Kurt said

"Just that there's no guys that I hang around with that A: are gay and B: are single."

Kurt nibbled on his own bottom lip a little to keep from screaming "I'M HERE! I'M SINGLE! I'M GAY!"

"Not one?" Kurt inquired.

"Nope." Blaine obliviously answered.

Kurt had known Blaine since Blaine's sophomore year of high school, and if there was one thing he was sure of, it was that Blaine was the worst at noticing when he was being hit on. Kurt changed the topic and the pair continued on with lunch as usual, but he was not going to let Blaine off that easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say thanks so much for reading my story! I love feedback so if you can leave a review telling me what you thought/are thinking of the story so far that would be great!**

Kurt's phone rang and he stopped his nightly moisturizing routine to see who was calling.

"Hi hun!" Kurt's chipper voice said into the phone.

"Hi Kurt! I saw that you called- Huh? Oh, Sam says 'hi'." Mercedes voice said into the phone.

"Tell Sam I said hi! By the way how are you guys?" Kurt said

"Oh we're doin just peachy. Still stuck in the honeymoon phase, so we'll see how long it is before he does something stupid. Haha" Mercedes giggled half to herself then continued on. "But I would know that tone of voice anywhere. You didn't call me to ask about my marriage. What's goin on?"

"Oh nothing much, just...Blaine." Kurt said sheepishly.

"Ahhh Blaine problems."

"Yeah. I swear he's the only man on this entire earth- no the entire _universe_ that doesn't understand he's being hit on. Today he said he wasn't dating anyone because he doesn't know any other single gay men."

"Are you kidding me? He knows you're single, and you ooze gay. There shouldn't be a problem" Mercedes said.

"I don't know 'Cedes. Maybe he's just not into me?" Kurt mused.

"You are _Kurt Hummel_ any man would be lucky to have you.- What? Haha ok I'll tell him.- Sam said if he was gay he'd try to marry you."

"Ha! Well that's very nice, but Sam _isn't_ gay." Kurt said

"Look honey. Blaine is very talented, and very very nice; _but_ I feel like he's one of those guys that just needs to be told straight up, 'I love you'."

Kurt took a heavy sigh before he continued on. "I've just never really been good with that. I can flirt my ass off, but just telling someone? That's too much. What if he doesn't like me back? What if this ruins the friendship we have? If I can't have him as a boyfriend, I don't want to lose him as a best friend too."

"Sweetheart. Love is all about taking risks. What if I told Sam no? What if I let Sam's financial status in high school affect whether or not I wanted to be with him for the long run I probably wouldn't be _happily_ married right now. Marcus wasn't the right one for me. Sam was, and I had to take that chance myself. I knew that I loved him and that was all that mattered. Rich or poor I wanted to spend my life with him." Mercedes confessed.

"I guess you're right. I'll give some more thought to what I'm gonna do and how I'm gonna do it. I can't let Blaine go," Kurt inhaled sharply. "but right now I have to wash this face mask off. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok darlin. Night."

"Night." Kurt said as he hung up the phone.

xxx

Blaine finally made it to Kurt's office door and rhythmically knocked on it.

"Come in." A voice said.

"Hi Kurt!" Blaine said.

"Oh hey Blaine. Here let me make some room for you." he said as he cleaned off a chair for Blaine to sit in. "Sorry. I had the kids sight reading tests to grade."

"It's ok. I know the feeling."

"So. What's up?"

"Well. I came here because I wanted to talk to you about something kind of important."

"Ok."

"It's has to do with what we talked about at lunch yesterday."

Kurt's heart was doing flips. Blaine was smiling, and wanted to talk about yesterday. This could mean a future for them. This meant Blaine liked him back. He felt like they were back at McKinley, and it was Kurt and Blaine the two teenagers again. Butterflies were in his stomach. Or was that sushi. It didn't matter. All that matters is that this is the beginning of a beautiful life with Blaine.

"Go on." Kurt said casually.

"Well, Kurt. You're amazing. You. Are. Perfect. Every little thing about you. Especially your singing. You have the voice of an angel. I mean, come on, you've been in three different Broadway shows already. Basically what I'm trying to say, Kurt, is...I _need_ you."

"Oh Blaine! I'm so happy you said that;" Kurt jumped up and gave Blaine a hug. "and I'm glad you feel the same way because honestly, I need you too."

"That's great! What do you need me for? Because I was going to ask if you'll come in tomorrow during the auditions and help me judge!"

"Ohhhh you were?" Kurt said as he pulled out of the hug. "I forgot we talked about your class' auditions yesterday." Kurt said. His heart was crushed but he was determined to not make a bigger fool of himself than he already has.

"So you'll do it? You judge with me?" Blaine asked excitedly.

"Yeah of course."

"Great! Kurt, you don't know how much this means to me." Blaine pulled Kurt back in for another quick hug before pulling away again. "Oh, what was it that you needed me for?"

"Oh, um. I just needed you to help look at my car. It's broken."

"Broken how?"

"Um... I don't know." Kurt said. "I just figured since you know how to work on cars I would ask for your help."

Luckily Kurt didn't have to lie about his car being broken.

"Sure. I can't look at it until after the auditions though. It's gonna be tough trying to make the right decision. I have a lot of talented kids and a Rachel Berry in my class. Haha."

"Oh." Kurt stumbled over his words. "Ha. ha. That's- that's funny."

"Yeah." Blaine said as he headed for the door. "Ok I'll call you when I can come take a look at your car."

"Ok see ya." Kurt said, still somewhat flabbergasted at the whole situation.

Blaine closed the door to the office. Leaving Kurt alone with his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the story alerts and reviews guys! Keep 'em comin by letting me know how you feel about the story so far. You're the best :) **

"Kurt, I can't thank you enough for coming into the auditions today. You really are a life saver." Blaine said with that look of sincerity in his eyes.

"Don't mention it." Kurt replied.

Blaine and Kurt sat in silence during all the auditions. Only speaking to make comments about the students' singing.

"Is that all of them?" Kurt asked as he stretched his long limbs.

"Yeah I think so." Blaine said. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I had no clue they were _all _going to audition."

"Really, I don't mind. If I had to be stuck with anyone auditioning an entire class of music students on my Friday afternoon, I'm glad it was with you." Kurt said with a flirtatious smile.

"Aw you're too much." Blaine smiled and began to gather up his notes for the day. "So Kurt, I have an idea. Why don't we go to your place tonight?"

Kurt was shocked. Did Blaine actually get the subtle flirting? Or was he just not think about his word phrasing again. Kurt wasn't going to take any chances this time. He played it cool and simply asked

"Why?"

"Well, my plan was. We can head to your place, pick up some chinese on the way, and have a little dinner before I work on your car; _and_ as an added bonus, we can talk about who is most deserving of the solos."

"Wow, what a plan. You sound like you've been thinking about this for a while." Kurt said.

"Only during the boring auditions."

"Blaine!"

"Haha I'm just kidding! I listened to all the auditions fair and square...even the boring ones." Blaine stuck his tongue out at Kurt and headed for the door. "Come on blue eyes. Let's go."

"Coming!" Kurt said as he gathered his notes.

Blue Eyes? BLUE EYES? Was that some sort of lovers nickname? Kurt couldn't put his finger on it. Was Blaine intentionally flirting with him or not? Never mind if it was intentional. Blaine just gave him a pet name. As far as Kurt was concerned that was another step in the right direction.

xxx

"I haven't been to your apartment in so long." Blaine said.

"I know. You have to come visit more." Kurt said

"Well if you keep decorating like this I just might move in. Haha." Blaine walked around the little apartment, taking in the décor. "Who's this by?" Blaine said as he pointed to a very beautiful modern lamp. "Estella?"

"Yup." Kurt replied with a smile. "It's my favorite Estella piece of the season. Super sleek. Super modern. Very gorgeous."

The two men sat down to eat their dinner before Kurt took Blaine down to the garage. Kurt pulled the giant sheet off the car, and a large cloud of dusted filled the air.

"Wow, how long has this thing been sitting here?" Blaine coughed out.

"Um...a while." Kurt said, slightly embarrassed.

"Ok. Well pop the hood and let me take a look."

"Ok." Kurt popped the hood of the car and Blaine stuck his head in.

Ever since Blaine got out of college he started letting his hair go free. No more hair gel. Kurt couldn't help but notice how beautiful Blaine's hair really was. Each curl cascading down the man's head. Some were loose curls, others were tight. All Kurt could think about was running his hands through those beautiful raven locks, and how amazing it would feel to lightly tug his hair while he and Blaine made love. Or-

"Kurt? Kurt did you hear me?" Blaine said with a questioning look on his face.

"Oh. um. I'm sorry. I was thinking about something else. What did you say?"

"I said I think I know what's wrong. Do you have any work clothes I could borrow. T-shirts or something you don't mind getting dirty."

"Yeah, I'm sure I have something. Let me go check."

Kurt returned a few moments later with a sleeveless workout shirt he found in his closet.

"Haha. Kurt, no offense, but you don't seem like the kind of guy who would have a shirt like this."

Kurt laughed a little and said, "I honestly have no clue why I have that. Before two minutes ago it still had the tags on it. I'm too pale to wear anything like that to the gym. Haha"

Blaine laughed and started to change into the workout shirt.

"Wha- what are you doing?" Kurt stammered.

"Oh, I was just changing into the new shirt. I didn't want to get my shirt dirty, but if you have a problem I can totally-"

"No no it's fine. I don't mind at all. I just. I just wanted to make sure _you_ were ok with...you...changing?" Kurt said as he fumbled for words.

Blaine stared blankly at Kurt for a moment. "...Um. Yeah I'm ok with changing."

Blaine switched shirts and it took everything for Kurt not to stare. Blaine had always been small, but apparently he was hiding a perfectly chiseled physique under those button-down's and bow ties.

"So who are your top three girls in line to get the 'So Happy Together/Come Together' lead?" Blaine asked.

"Um. Oh hold on I have my notes somewhere." Kurt rustled through the papers he brought down with him. "Jane, Maggie, and what was that other girls name? I didn't write it down. Curly, long, blonde hair? Acts exactly like Rachel?"

"Emma."

"Yeah her." Kurt said.

"Hmm I don't like that."

"My list?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Oh no no. Sorry not you. This car. That wire shouldn't be over there. So Maggie, Jane and Emma huh? I don't know. I feel like Emma always gets the leads. I want to give someone else a chance to shine." Blaine took a deep sigh. "The girls are too much to think about right now. Let's move on to the guys for the same song. I was thinking Richie's definitely worthy of the lead. He's got a great soulful voice on him that I think will really work for our rendition of 'Come Together.'"

"Richie was really good, but I like James more. If I can be completely honest." Kurt said frankly. "He just feels it more. You know?"

"Haha. _You_ should know about feeling songs. I've never seen someone give a more emotional performance than you."

Kurt bit his lip. This time out of frustration.

"Blaine, can we talk about the big, pink, gay elephant in the room?"

"Huh? wha-"

Kurt rambled on "I just can't believe you honestly don't feel what I'm feeling. The sexual tension when we're together is so thick you can cut it with a knife."

"Sexual tens-"

"Yes Blaine! SEXUAL tension. I've hit on you on more than one occasion, and believe it or not you flirt right back. What am I supposed to think? I love you, and I just need to know if you love me too."

Kurt sighed and leaned back against the wall, eyes closed tight.

"Kurt." Blaine started, eyes shimmering with enlightenment. "I never noticed you felt that way about me. I just sort of assumed if something was gonna happen between us it would have happened at Dalton, or McKinley. I figured by this point you only thought of me as a friend. When you first showed up at Dalton I knew I was in love with you. I sang Teenage Dream _to you_. I'll never forget that moment. I guess moving out here to New York, becoming a professor at the same college you work at, even asking you to help me out with the auditions; it was all just an excuse to spend more time with you. If we weren't gonna date, I wanted to spend every single moment with you. No one give me butterflies the way you do.

Blaine leaned in and gave Kurt a long, hard, and passionate kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! sorry it's been so long. I had so much going on this week, anywho here's the next chapter it's short, but sweet. :)**

The dance studio. This had always been one of Kurt's favorite places to be. It just felt _good_ to dance in front of the mirrors. He loved to really study and learn about his own body. He loved seeing the different ways it could move, and how to control it. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two-. Kurt stopped dancing looked into the mirror.

"Hi stranger" Kurt smiled.

"Oh no. Please. Don't let me stop you." Blaine said as he inched his way into the studio.

"I'm not dancing in front of you if that's what you want. I'll just look silly." Kurt joked.

"Well if you dance the way you just danced then no; you don't look silly at all." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind, and looked into the mirror, staring Kurt right in the eyes. "You looked beautiful."

"Oh stop it, Blaine." A bashful Kurt said. "You're too good to me."

Blaine smiled at the man in front of him. "Come on." he said as he twirled Kurt to face him.

"Wha- What?"

"What dance were you doing? The Waltz?"

"Viennese Waltz actually."

"Ooo excuse me, Professor. Viennese Waltz. Well lucky you, that's one I know. I'll lead."

Blaine flashed a quick smile and pulled Kurt in close, their chest pressed tightly against one another.

"Blaine! Haha it's so much harder to do this backwards." Kurt giggled as the pair strained to do a box step.

"Haha you can do it Kurt. Just follow my lead."

After stepping on Blaine's toes a few more times Kurt finally got the rhythm of doing the dance backwards.

"Are you ready to kick it up a notch?" Blaine said.

"Show me whatcha got!" Kurt replied.

With that the two started dancing majestically around the dance studio. They were perfectly in sync, it was as if their bodies were _meant_ to be with each other. They complimented each other so well. Kurt didn't even know Blaine could dance like this. He had seen Blaine "dance" to pop music, and he wasn't bad at all, but he had never seen Blaine formally ballroom dance.

"Blaine where did you learn to dance like this?" Kurt asked as Blaine led them into the promenade position.

"From my Aunt Lilly. She used watch me when my parents worked late. I would come in the house have a snack, do my homework and bam! It was dancing time. Haha!" Blaine smiled at the much welcomed happy memory.

"Wow! How many years did you do that? You're dance like a professional." Kurt asked excitedly.

Blaine's smile quickly faded and it was obvious a new memory, a much sadder one, slipped into his mind. "We did that from the time I was 4 until I was 14. That was when my dad found out..." The mood in the room suddenly became somber. Kurt stopped dancing and looked at Blaine

"What did he say?"

"He told me ballroom dance was too girly and I had to stop immediately. He made me take up football. Kurt, you know I love football, but I'm not gonna lie. I'm a small guy. I was getting my ass kicked left and right by everyone on the field. Hell, even my own teammates would gang up on me."

"Oh my god! Blaine I'm so sorry." Kurt wrapped his arms tight around Blaine. In all the years they've been friends Kurt had only seen Blaine's dad a handful of times. As much as Blaine tried to hide it, he and his dad did not have a very good relationship. His father had always detested that fact that Blaine was gay, and tried on several occasions to get him to go straight. He thought of it as a sickness that Blaine needed to be cured of.

"I'm ok, Kurt. I swear. I'm living a wonderful life. I'm a music professor at one of the top colleges in the country, I have a beautiful little apartment in New York, and..." he trailed off.

"And what?"

"And I have you. Nothing in the world could be better than that."


End file.
